You're My Christmas Gift: HanChul vers
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Hangeng datang kembali ke Korea demi Heechul.  ONESHOT/YAOI/ABAL/GAJE/non-EYD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Cast : HanChul with the all member of Super Junior**

**ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**YOU'RE MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**HanChul version**

*Hangeng POV*

Ah aku lelah sekali. Tubuhku seakan meronta meminta istirahat secepatnya. Aku baru saja selesai mengisi acara konser spesial natal. Hari ini natal bukan? Walaupun aku tak merayakannya, tapi dengan memeriahkannya saja sudah menyenangkan bagiku.

Aku...jadi ingat natal 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku masih bersama Super Junior. Aku masih sering mengingat mereka semua, mengingat canda tawa kami, mengingat segala kenangan yang telah kami lewati bersama, dan yang paling utama adalah mengingat namja cantikku, Kim Heechul. Dan setiap natal, aku dan Heechul selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua, karena kami sama-sama tidak merayakannya.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Chullie-ah, hari ini para member merayakan natal. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"_

_ "Hmm, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain salju saja."_

_ "Ani, aku tidak mau. Nanti kau sakit chagi, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."_

_ "Ayolah Hannie~"_

_ "Tidak Kim Heechul. Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mengajarimu memasak, ne?"_

_ "Hmmm, baiklah! Mari kita buatkan masakan yang enak spesial natal untuk para member yang lain."_

_ "Ne, kajja." _

_ Aku merangkul pinggang ramping namjachinguku yang cantik ini. Walaupun dia namja, tapi wajahnya benar-benar cantik, mengalahkan yeoja manapun. Bahkan bagiku, para yeoja di SNSD saja kalah dengan kecantikan Chullie-ku (#plak). _

_ "Hannie-ah." Heechul memeluk lenganku saat kami sedang sibuk memasak._

_ "Ne?" Aku menghentikan kegiatan memasak kami, melepaskan tangan kurus Heechul dari lenganku, kemudian aku memeluk pinggangnya._

_ "Berjanjilah, setiap natal kita akan melakukan hal yang spesial bersama." Heechul mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileherku._

_ "Ne chagi, aku berjanji."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Hhhh, aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mengingat janji itu. Janji bodoh yang aku langgar sendiri. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah menitikkan air mata membayangkan wajah kecewa Heechul saat ini. Mianhae nae Heenim.

.

*Heechul POV*

Aku terduduk diteras rumah orang tuaku. Hari ini aku tidak pergi bertugas, aku diberi libur perayaan natal. Oh ayolah, aku rasa bodoh sekali jika ia tidak tau aku tidak merayakan natal. Tapi baiklah, tidak jadi masalah dan itu bagus. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku hari ini.

"Chullie-ah."

"Ah ne umma?"

"Ini ada kiriman dari Ryeowook, dia mengirimkanmu cupcake."

Aku meraih bungkusan yang diberikan umma. Ryeowook pasti membuat cupcake spesial natal. Ia selalu masak yang enak-enak dihari natal. Hahaha, itu membuatku merindukan masakannya.

"Chullie-ah, kau tidak ingin pergi ke dorm?"

"Aniyo umma, aku sedang tidak ingin kesana. Lagi pula, mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu natal bersama pasangan masing-masing. Jadi untuk apa aku disana? Hanya untuk merasakan sakit melihat kemesraan mereka semua? Haha tidak akan."

"Chullie, ini waktunya membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Aku tau kau masih mencintai Hangeng, tapi dia sudah tidak di Korea lagi Chullie."

"ANIYO! Umma, jangan pernah memaksaku untuk melakukan hal itu! Aku tak akan membuka hatiku kecuali untuk Hangeng!" Aku beranjak masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan umma yang masih terpaku berdiri diteras rumah.

Aku sadar perkataanku sangat kasar. Aku telah membentak ummaku sendiri. Tapi aku melakukannya tentu beralasan. Aku tak ingin ada orang memaksaku untuk melupakannya. Melupakan namja yang sangat aku cintai, walaupun dia sudah mengecewakanku. Hannie, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, aku mencintaimu dan itu tak akan berubah.

Drttt drrrrttt

Aku merogoh sakuku, meraih ponselku dari dalamnya yang barusan bergetar. Satu pesan dari Zhoumi. Tumben dia mengirimiku pesan. Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi di dorm?

_**From: Zhoumi**_

_**Hyung~ apa hari ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah? Aku harap bisa hyung^^**_

Tcih. Isi pesan ini seakan-akan memaksaku untuk menemuinya. Hahaha, dongsaengku satu ini, apa yang akan ia bicarakan? Jangan bilang ia ingin membicarakan hubungannya dengan si mochi imut itu.

_**To: Zhoumi**_

_**Aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Baik, kita bertemu ditempat biasa. Dan jangan aku yang menunggumu! Kaulah yang harus menungguku! Pergilah sekarang.**_

Aku segera berjalan keluar kamar, menuju kedepan rumah dan langsung pergi ke taman kantor SM, tempat biasanya aku bertemu dengan Zhoumi.

.

*Author POV*

"Hangeng, kau mau kemana?" Ujar manages Hangeng terkejut melihat Hangeng berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku ada urusan. Dua hari ini aku tidak ada schedule bukan? Aku mau berlibur."

"Kau mau berlibur hanya untuk dua hari? Jangan gila! Kau akan membuat tubuhmu kelelahan."

"Tidak, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Percayalah."

Hangeng berjalan keluar rumah sang manager dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil itu melesat dengan cepat. Senyum bahagia tersungging manis diwajah tampan Hangeng. Matanya berbinar sembari membaca pesan di ponselnya.

.

Zhoumi duduk dibangku taman menunggu kedatangan Heechul. Wajahnya tampak berseri, dan senyuman tak memudar dari wajahnya sedari tadi. Ia melihat ponselnya yang berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Zhoumi membacanya dan tersenyum lembut.

'_Ini berita bagus.' _Batin Zhoumi.

"Hyung!" Zhoumi berteriak melambaikan tangannya kepada Heechul.

Heechul berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi yang tengah duduk dibangku sembari menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari huh? Padahal aku ingin bersantai dirumah."

"Hyung, aku sama kesepiannya denganmu."

"Mwo? Dimana mochimu?"

"Hari ini dia ada jadwal bersama Amber."

"Hahaha, kasian sekali kau, disaat natal malah tak bisa bersama mochimu."

"Hhh begitulah hyung. Hyung, apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya diam saja dirumah, berkumpul bersama keluargaku."

"Umm begitu." Zhoumi mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan dibelakang Heechul. Heechul masih melihat kearah lain, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Zhoumi.

"Hyung, aku tinggal sebentar ne?"

"Mwo? Kau mau kemana hah? Kau mengajakku kemari lalu kau meninggalkanku."

"Sebentar saja hyung." Zhoumi beranjak pergi menjauhi Heechul. Heechul mendesah kesal sambil terus menatap Zhoumi.

"Hyung! Lihat kesebelah kirimu!" Zhoumi berteriak ketika ia sudah agak jauh dari Heechul.

Heechul menoleh kekiri dan seketika ia membelalakan matanya. Ia terkejut menangkap sesosok namja tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia masih setiap menatap namja itu.

"Mengapa melihatku seperti itu huh?" Namja itu duduk disamping Heechul.

"Han...Han...Hannie-ah?" Heechul terbata melihat sosok namja yang ia rindukan tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, ini aku. Wae? Kau terkejut?" Hangeng merapatkan duduk mereka. Ia merangkul bahu Heechul dengan lembut.

"Hannie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di Korea? Di kantor SM? Kau cari mati huh?" Heechul sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Hangeng. Mata bulatnya masih memelototi Hangeng.

"Hahahaha, ne aku di Korea, di kantor SM. Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak cari mati Chullie-ah." Hangeng merapatkan duduk mereka lagi, dan kini tangannya tengah bertengger dipinggang ramping Heechul.

"Mwoya? Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang merencanakan semua ini. Dialah yang menghadap Soo Man-ssi untuk meminta izin agar membolehkanku kesini. Zhoumi juga yang merencanakan pertemuan kita hari ini."

"Mwo? Z-Zhoumi menghadap si haraboji itu? Baru kali ini aku melihat Zhoumi seberani itu."

"Hahaha, tapi kau senang bukan bertemu denganku?"

Heechul tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah karena godaan namjachingunya itu. Hangeng menyentuh dagu Heechul, mengangkatnya pelan, mempertemukan tatapan mereka berdua.

"Ingat janji yang kau buat dulu? Aku harus selalu menemanimu setiap natal karena kita berdua sama-sama tidak merayakannya. Maaf, sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini aku tak menemanimu saat natal."

"Gwenchana Hannie-ah. Aku bukan namja bodoh, aku mengerti situasinya." Heechul mengalungkan tangannya dileher Hangeng.

Dengan gerakan pelan Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul. Ia mencium bibir lembut Heechul dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayo kita ke dorm. Aku ingin bertemu dengan para member lainnya." Ucap Hangeng setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ne, kajja!" Heechul menarik tangan Hangeng dengan penuh semangat.

**At Super Junior's dorm**

TING TONG

"Annyeong hyungdeul!" Suara Henry mendadak meramaikan dorm sesudah ia membuka pintu.

"Ah Zhoumi-ah, Henry-ah!" Leeteuk langsung menyambut kedatangan Henry dan Zhoumi.

"Wahhh semuanya berkumpul hm? Ada Kibum hyung dan Kangin hyung juga. Woah ini natal terbaik yang pernah ada!" Henry berteriak histeris melihat Kibum dan Kangin berada ditengah-tengah para member Super Junior.

"Tapi...tanpa Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung." Ryeowook tertunduk sedih.

"Siapa yang kau katakan tidak ada huh?" Tiba-tiba Heechul telah berdiri didepan pintu bersama Hangeng.

"HEECHUL HYUNG! HANGENG HYUNG!" Semua member kecuali Leeteuk berteriak menghampiri Hangeng dan Heechul, kemudian langsung berpelukan semua.

"Hankyung umm Hangeng-ah, bagaimana bisa kau di Korea?" Leeteuk menghampiri kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Ini semua berkat Zhoumi,hyung." Hangeng tersenyum lembut kepada leader itu.

"Hiksss hikss."

"Mwoya? Hae kenapa kau menangis?" Eunhyuk langsung khawatir melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba menangis. Seketika pandangan seluruh member Super Junior mengarah kepadanya.

"Hiks...Aku senang hiks kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi."

"Yaaa! Aku tak pernah mau melihatmu menangis Hae!" Heechul menghampiri Donghae dan langsung memeluk dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

Semua member tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Donghae. Mereka semua bercengkrama bersama sambil menikmati keindahan natal. Inilah kebahagiaan natal untuk mereka semua yang tak akan terlupakan.

**FIN**

Annyeonghaseyooooooo^^

KYAAAAA akhirnya selesai juga! Hahahaha XD oke ini cerita terakhir yaaahh, kalo ada yang minta ZhouRy ceritanya nyusul buat edisi tahun baru otte? Hihi gomawo bagi yang udah review. Keep review chingu, gamsaHAE^^


End file.
